Good diabetic care depends on patient behaviors and clinical management. It is often more difficult to achieve in rural than in urban settings. Our practice-based research network (PBRN) proposes to develop and pilot test a new information technology for gathering and summarizing information about patient self-care behaviors. The technology will use computer tablets to administer a questionnaire that we have recently developed and validated for patients with diabetes. The questionnaire assesses behaviors that influence the course of diabetes (e.g., those relating to medications, nutrition, physical activity, and glucose monitoring), barriers to those behaviors, attitudes about diabetes, family support, general health, and mental health. We will program the questionnaire on computer tablets so that patients will be able to respond to the questions using touchscreen technology and handwrite or type answers to questions. Two versions of the questionnaire will be programmed on the computer tablet. One version will contain comprehensive closed-ended questions that the patient can respond to using touch screens. A second questionnaire will cover the same topics but use open-ended questions to substitute for a series of close-ended questions. The computer program will summarize the input from the questionnaire to identify behaviors or barriers that should be discussed further with the patient. The technology will be developed over a six-month period in one practice and tested for one year in two additional practices. All three practices are part of the Iowa Research Network (IRENE). This pilot study will evaluate and compare the questionnaires for whether they are well accepted by patients and physicians, require only a moderate effort to implement, and provide new information that helps the physician manage the patient. A cost-effective technology that helps physicians manage health behaviors of patients with diabetes could easily be extended for helping physicians assist patients with self-care of other chronic diseases.